


Dawn

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, It's not fluff but it's not angst either, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: The stars on Tattooine are the brightest he’s ever seen.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober day 28 prompt "starlight".

The stars on Tattooine are the brightest he’s ever seen. Even looking out the window of a ship, the stars can’t compare. Although, he thinks it’s more because of the company in this desolate place than the stars being any more beautiful here.

The sand is both hard and soft under him, and he can feel gritty pieces finding their way under his robes. The wind is chilly, but the warmth of the body at his side chases it away. They lay under the stars together, a surreal blanket above their heads, and he can hear the heartbeat against his ear, the soft breaths of Qui-Gon by his side.

Even after all these years, after suffering unimaginable hardship and the genocide of their people at the hands of the dark, Qui-Gon remains a constant. His constant. Much like the stars above them, Obi-Wan supposes. And the darker the night, the brighter the stars. Even when a cloud hides them from view, they still shine, and perhaps that is why Obi-Wan falls in love with him anew each day and each night, for starlight comes not in the ease of the day, but when without it there would only be blackness for his eyes.

The world has cursed them to survive, but the stars have aligned to give him Qui-Gon; his light in the darkness so his every breath and bone do not ache with sorrow, so he is not pushed and pulled and shattered by the brother he loved.

The wind tousles his hair and he curls further into Qui-Gon’s side to guard against his thoughts, a comforting arm coming to wrap around his shoulders. A thumb smooths down his cheek and he turns his head to press a kiss to the underside. The long shadows of the evening have long since dissolved into the darkness of night, and Obi-Wan hears the melody of the stars as if they were perfect notes on an inky sky.

Their light is a promise that brings the hope of the dawn, for what is the world without the light?


End file.
